Ce que c'est (Es ist wie es ist)
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Traduction d'une collection de drabbel de Norwegen (fanfiction(point)de). Pour chaque réplique du poème Ce que c'est de Erich Fried, il y a un drabbel d'un pair. GerIta, Spmano, UKUS, NorIce, AusPru, GermaniaRom, LietPol,FrCan.
1. Chapter 1

Salute,

Cette fois ce n'est pas une traduction d'un mes FF, mais de Norwegen de fanfiction(point)de.

Un grand merci pour la correction à Akebono mimichan. Si il y aura des reviews, je les transmets traduis à l'autrice. Le poème est de Erich Fried et la traduction est prise d'un site de l'internet, que je ne peux pas postée ici

C'est absurde dit la raison  
Souvent, en étant assis dans son petit bureau, il lui venait d'autres pensées à l'esprit.  
Souvent, celles-ci voyageaient jusqu'à une personne particulière : l'Italie du nord.  
Depuis la première guerre mondiale, ils étaient ensemble et une vie sans lui n'était plus envisageable pour Allemagne.  
Aurait-il des sentiments plus forts pour Felliciano, autres que de l'amitié ?  
Mais ça serait totalement absurde.  
Ils étaient, tous les deux, des hommes et des amis. Ça ne fonctionnerait donc jamais.  
« C'est absurde que je repense à ça… », grogna Ludwig entre ses dents, lorsque il s'occupa à nouveau de ses papiers sur son bureau.  
Pourtant il savait très bien que ce n'était pas de l'absurdité, mais de l'amour.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est de la malchance  
dit le calcul  
Lovino claqua sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.  
Une grande malchance lui était arrivée, même si d'autre le décrierait comme le plus grand bonheur.  
Il était tombé amoureux et pas de n'importe qui.  
C'était Antonio, son père adoptif.  
C'était simplement malade, il aimait un homme.  
Pour Lovino, c'était vraiment de la malchance. Il venait de déclarer son indépendance.  
Antonio était maintenant hors d'atteinte pour lui, donc Lovino devait se concentrer sur autre chose.  
L'amour n'avait pas sa place dans sa vie.  
Pour lui, c'était toujours que de la malchance, mais l'amour ne disparaissait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce n'est rien que douleur  
dit la peur  
Ça faisait déjà des siècles, mais la douleur était toujours restée.  
Depuis qu'Amérique l'avait quittée, Angleterre portait cette douleur avec lui.  
Á chaque occasion où il le voyait, ça brulait son âme.  
Alfred ricanait toujours et Arthur ne pouvait pas faire autrement que  
l'insulter.  
C'était son bouclier personnel.  
Il fallait que personne ne vît à quel point il souffrait.  
« Pourquoi l'amour causait tellement de douleurs? », murmura Arthur, lorsque il  
regardait un dessin fait par Amérique.  
Les souvenirs lui faisaient tellement mal, mais il en avait besoin.  
Comme il avait besoin de l'amour d'Alfred.


	4. Chapter 4

Ça n'a aucun avenir  
dit la compréhension  
Lukas était assis dans sa petite chambre et regardait à travers la fenêtre.  
En ce moment, il se demandait beaucoup de choses qui lui paraissaient sans avenir.  
Il était amoureux de son petit frère, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.  
Norvège soupira légèrement et ferma les yeux, pour un instant.  
À l'époque, il aurait aussi pu rester au côté de Danemark, peut-être n'aurait-il jamais eu ce problème?  
Mais l'aurait-il voulu ?  
Non, ça c'était sa réponse à cette question.  
Il aimait après tout Emil et, sous aucun prétexte, il voulait abandonner cet amour.  
Ça lui était complètement égal, s'il était sans avenir pour le moment, il espérait tout simplement qu'un jour ça changerait.  
Son amour pour son frère était trop fort, pour l'abandonner.


	5. Chapter 5

C'est ridicule  
dit la fierté

Roderich avait sa fierté qu'il ne pouvait surmonter.  
Même pas, pour une raison d'amour.  
Pourtant on pourrait croire qu'il comprenait ce sentiment,  
en étant averti des multiple fois où il s'était marié.  
Mais il ne le faisait pas, en tout cas pas, si c'était en relation avec l'amour pour un homme précis.  
Son éternel rival : Gilbert.  
Il se disait souvent que cet amour était absolument ridicule.  
En plus, il était marié avec une femme superbe, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais, même s'il ne voulait pas le voir, il était amoureux de Gilbert.  
Même si dans ses Yeux, cet amour était ridicule,  
son cœur savait que la réalité était autre.


	6. Chapter 6

C'est impossible  
dit l'expérience  
Romulus le désirait, même si c'était impossible.  
Il voulait simplement cet homme. Il était simplement amoureux de cet homme.  
Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait avoir chaque femme en ce monde.  
Il l'avait même prouvé deux fois, en réussissant à séduire l'ancienne Egypte et l'ancienne Grèce.  
Toutes les deux, des femmes remarquables, d'après son point de vue.  
Mais maintenant il voulait avoir Otho, même si celui-ci était Germania.  
Son pire ennemi, le pays qu'il ne réussît pas à conquérir.  
Il désirait quand même Ohto, même si celui-ci était un homme, tout comme lui.  
Il voulait Otho, même si cela était impossible.  
Il voulait enfin vivre cet amour impossible.


	7. Chapter 7

C'est inconscient  
dit la prudence  
Toris savait que ce qu'il voulait faire était complétement inconscient, mais il devait le faire.  
Il voulait voir Feliks, coûte que coûte, et même si Ivan le lui l'avait  
interdit.  
Après tout, Feliks était son grand amour et, pour ça, il voulait le voir.  
Depuis qu'il était sous la dominance de la Russie, il ne pouvait plus le faire.  
Il savait que c'était inconscient, qu'il serait puni si Ivan l'attrapait.  
Mais Toris voulait prendre ce risque, parce qu'il était amoureux de Feliks.

Il savait aussi qu'un Jour il le verrait, sans que ça générât de problèmes.  
Mais jusque-là, il devait rester inconscient.


	8. Chapter 8

l est ce qu'il est  
dit l'amour  
Francis devait sourire á cause du comportement des autres pays.  
Ils étaient tellement gaffeurs face á l'amour, pourtant c'était vraiment  
quelque chose de simple.  
Il n'empêche que lui et Matthew menaient une superbe liaison.  
On devait seulement faire confiance á l'amour, ce que Francis savait.  
Depuis des années il observait les autres pays, comme ils dansaient autour de l'essentiel.  
Il pouvait alors que sourire par rapport à ça, même s'il trouvait l'amour des fois un peu triste.  
Quand on savait que deux personnes s'aimaient, mais ne réussissaient pas á se l'avouer, alors là ça devenait triste.  
L'amour était ce que c'était et on devait se le permettre.


End file.
